T.J. Productions Comic Universe
The GTA Nerd Comic Universe (formerly known as the "DR4L Comic Universe") is the fictional universe that contains Cletus Comics and Sibling Rivalries, two comic series that are created by User:The GTA Nerd (the founder of the wiki). These two take place in the same universe, although they are both set in alternate dimensions (a world inhabited by robots and a world inhabited by humans, respectively). There is also the standalone comic Turner's Second Chance, which is set in the same continuity as SR. The Brotherly Bond franchise was a former project by GTA Nerd that would also exist in this universe. However, it was cancelled and all of the comics in the franchise were officially said to be non-canon to this universe. Also, all characters from the franchise are non-existant in the actual continuity. The timeline of the GTA Nerd Comic Universe stretches from 2005 to 2033. Comics * Cletus Comics (series, run: Late December 2010 - present) * Sibling Rivalries Franchise **Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories (prequel, released: October 11, 2014, set in: June 2011) **Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures (prequel, released: July 31, 2014, set in: January 2012) **''Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction'' (prequel, released: October 7, 2014, set in: October 2013) **Main Series (run: July 8, 2013 - present) * The Brotherly Bond Franchise (Note: The comics belonging to this franchise are non-canon.) **''The Brotherly Bond 1'' (full-length comic, released: N/A, set in: Late December 2012) **''The Brotherly Bond: Prepare For The Flood!'' (full-length comic, released: N/A, set in: Late December 2012) **''The Brotherly Bond: Rise of the Robots'' (full-length comic, released: N/A, set in: Late December 2012) **''The Brotherly Bond: At World's End'' (full-length comic, released: N/A, set in: Early January 2013) **The Brotherly Bond: The Brothers Return! (spin-off series, run: May 21, 2013 - September 11, 2013) * Turner's Second Chance (independant story, released: TBA, set in: Spring 2016) **''The Adventures of Jayden and Hayden Clinton'' (spin-off sequel, released: TBA, set in: Late 2016) Locations Seen In The GTA Nerd Comic Universe Note: marks a location that is completely fictional to the universe. * United States of America **Green Bay, Wisconsin (Sibling Rivalries) **San Francisco, California (Turner's Second Chance) **Los Angeles, California (Sibling Rivalries: "Straight Outta Green Bay") **Compton, California (Sibling Rivalries: "Straight Outta Green Bay") * Canada **Vancouver, British Colombia (Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures and Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories) **Victoria, British Colombia (Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories) **Countryside Village, British Colombia (Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures and Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories) * Others **Circuit Board Island (Cletus Comics) Protagonists * Cletus (Cletus Comics) * Jason Parker (Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories) * Salvador Real Arrayga (Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures) * Patrick McReary (Sibling Rivalries) * Christopher Turner (Turner's Second Chance) * Jayden and Hayden Clinton (The Adventures of Jayden and Hayden Clinton) * Junior (The Brotherly Bond franchise, officially non-existant) Trivia * The earliest date shown in The GTA Nerd Universe is 2005, which was the setting of a flashback in TSC. * At the moment, Cletus is the only non-human protagonist in the comic universe. * It is shown a few times in Cletus Comics that characters from GTA Nerd's earlier "book universe" (which was active from June 2009 to sometime in 2011), which included GTAN's first two book series' "M-O, WALL-E, EVE, and Chiquita" and "The Adventure Team". None of the characters from these two series' will appear in any other works, however. * WALL-E, EVE, and M-O exist in this universe, but it is unlikely that the movie WALL-E '' has taken place yet, due to the movie being set in the far future. * Christopher Turner and Cletus are the first ever human and robot (respectively) to appear in the universe. Cletus also had the first robot lines, while Tristian A. Duran had the first human lines. * ''Sibling Rivalries is timeless, meaning that although every comic is set in the same time it was released at, and years still go by as normal, no characters ever age. However, Cletus Comics ''is the opposite, with characters aging as time goes by. However, there are some instances where characters still remain doing what they were doing when the series first started, such as Tetch 60 already being an adult, but staying in high school for the rest of the series. **''Turner's Second Chance is different, with characters still aging after 2013. * Every protagonist of this universe is friends with another protagonist of the same universe: **Cletus and Patrick McReary (although the two only met in "Meet The Robots!", which is a non-canon comic) **Cletus and Salvador Real **Patrick McReary and Salvador Real **Patrick McReary and Jason Parker **Salvador Real and Jason Parker **Chris Turner and Jayden and Hayden Clinton **Jayden and Hayden Clinton and Jason Parker ***The Clinton twins are distant cousins of Jason, which is even more unique. * The Adventures of Jayden and Hayden Clinton is the first time that two characters share the role as the protagonist. Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Cletus Comics Category:Turner's Second Chance